


johns shrexy time

by missaluden



Series: discord shrek cult [3]
Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missaluden/pseuds/missaluden
Summary: john has a shrexy time
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/John
Series: discord shrek cult [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673236





	johns shrexy time

**Author's Note:**

> youre one of us now john

It was a lonely night and John was being followed ....  
By the master himself , it was his daddy in the dreams hes had for months  
he turned around to see the big boi himself johns in ephoria my lord daddy shrek  
John tried to pick up his phone he had dropped after being shocked. He bent over  
shrek impaled him with his muckle member, eliciting a loud moan "AAAAAHHHHHHH"  
He zoned out for a minute of shock , after he came back to reality shrek had finally finished pounding him , he turned around ...........  
wanting more.... please john begged more shrek nodded shrek wapped out his still throbbing cock and shoved it into john mouth  
John moaned then whipped out his horse cock and slipped it into shrek  
shrek was angered by this, he roared a mighty roar of rage and shoved his cock into johns ass once again, ripping it and using the blood as lube as he pounded mercilessly into him  
he pulled out some weights and attached them to his bollocks  
CBT time john  
mmmmm give me it


End file.
